


It Sucks to be a Vampire

by M_Renoir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, preestablished relationship, vampire!Spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Spy gets hungry in the middle of a match, so he goes to find his favorite drink.





	It Sucks to be a Vampire

Crickets chirped in the dead of night, the pale moon throwing silver rays over every rock in the desert, every plant, and every wooden panel of the bloodstained fort located nearby. Footsteps, near silent, crept along the side of the fortress, leaving a trail of indents in the gravel. Although they continued along the wall, there was no foot nor figure attached to these footprints. The invisible Spy crept onwards, briefly pausing to pick the lock on a side door, before slipping into the fort. 

\---

The next day, the battle raged as Spy crept up the ramparts and towards an empty room that he knew the Medic and Heavy would pass by on the way to the front. Sure enough, just as he slipped inside, he heard the unmistakable stomping footsteps of the Heavy and the quicker, lighter steps of the Medic. Gripping his knife a bit more tightly, he uncloaked and moved behind the door so he could ambush Medic as he came inside the room. 

“Medic! Help!” he called in the voice of the enemy Scout. “Help me, doc!” The lighter footsteps outside paused briefly as the good doctor instructed Heavy to continue on without him, before they resumed their quick gait. Spy readied his knife, although he didn't intend on killing Medic, not quite. 

Soon enough, the door slammed open as Medic rushed in, nearly smashing Spy in the face as the door swung. 

“Scout? Ach, don't run away when I come to heal y--”

“Don't worry, docteur. Scout isn't the one who called you.” Spy darted out from behind the door, pulling Medic away from the doorway and into the shadows of the room. 

Medic just sighed. “Spy, could this not wait until tonight?” Even though he was pressed against the wall with a knife against his throat, he could still practically feel the pout forming on Spy’s face. 

“I got hungry faster than I expected,” he complained. “It's not my fault your Pyro insisted on hunting me down every single match for the past week. It's been very stressful. Just a quick bite… S’il vous plaît?” 

Medic rolled his eyes. “... Fine. But hurry, bitte, I have a rather important job to do.” Spy smiled and licked his lips, drawing them back to reveal a pair of sharp, glistening fangs. Pressing his lips against the side of Medic’s neck, he sank his teeth in without much hesitation. Medic stiffened at the sharp pain in his neck, before relaxing as the vampire eased his fangs from the wounds and began to drink. Medic could feel the Spy’s breath quickening as the arms around him loosened briefly before tightening again. 

Hot blood poured into Spy’s mouth. It tasted like copper and salt, and perhaps a bit of medigun fluid. He wasn't sure. But he could feel his body warming up, becoming energized as he drank. Although Medic had not initially caught his attention due to any special scent, Spy still preferred the taste of his blood as he acclimated himself to drinking without diluting it with something else. 

Slowly, Medic relaxed against Spy’s grip even as Spy tightened his hold around Medic’s chest and arms. As he drank, the vampire clung close and made small, satisfied sounds. Medic had a strange, disconnected thought about how vulnerable Spy was during this time. It wasn't just Medic who was stuck here. Spy was as well. He remembered Spy explaining to him that younger vampires lacked any special powers, and that as they hit what he called ‘vampire puberty’ most of their adult abilities would start to show their nascent power. Spy himself was pretty far from that age at the moment, since he was still considered a child in vampire years. No venom, no mesmer, and certainly no other special powers. If Medic turned on him now, Spy would be in a feeding haze and unable to really defend himself. It was a delicate balance they had come to. 

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, the vampire drew away, licking the wound a few times to rid it of any excess blood. The licking also had the effect of preventing the wounds from continuing to bleed, as vampire saliva has a special chemical that speeds up the clotting of blood. Besides, Medic’s self healing would quickly take care of the wound and any residual bruising. 

“Done?” Medic asked as Spy released his hold. He turned around to see the vampire licking his lips. “You missed a spot there,” the good doctor offered, pointing to a fleck of red that stained the Spy’s lip. Spy frowned and licked the spot, smearing the red mark slightly. Medic didn't comment further, choosing instead to make sure his clothes didn't appear too rumpled. 

“You taste fine as always, docteur,” Spy commented absently as he mirrored Medic’s movements, adjusting his lapels and jacket. Medic nodded. 

“Come by at eight tonight, the usual place. I'll be waiting.”

Spy didn't respond, which usually meant ‘fine, I'll do it’ in Spy language. Having suitably cleaned himself up, and with a quick check of the rapidly disappearing wound on his neck, Medic dashed smartly out of the room, following the cries of his teammates. Spy stayed a little longer before he, as well, disappeared into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a bite scene. This is canon to BB&B, since I guess this takes place at Spy's previous base. Basically, Spy needs blood and Medic wants to study him, so they set up a strange working relationship where Medic lets Spy drink his blood (which has few negative side effects due to Medic's self-healing abilities). In return, Spy lets Medic poke around and tells him about how vampires work. I do go a little bit into the lore of BB&B here so if you're interested in that, have at it. I also didn't proof read this at /all/ so there are probably a lot of errors I didn't catch.


End file.
